Late Night Realizations
by Catia
Summary: Tai has a late night realization. Contains Taito :)


Title: Late Night Realizations: Taichi  
Rating: PG-13 (I think, I could be wrong.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.   
Category: Taito or Yamachi. Pick one. Yaoi.   
  
Today, I'm going to tell Yamato that I love him because I've finally realized how silly this charade has become.   
  
We both like each other, yet for a variety of reasons we haven't confessed our mutual feeling of love. It's silly, I know, because I used to laugh at people in the same situation that I now reside. I would call them cowards because they were clearly afraid of facing they're feelings. But I've finally come to realize that it takes a great amount of courage to confess your feelings to someone, who means so much. Luckily, I got the Crest of Courage, looks like I'm going to need it.   
  
A million things could happen. He could reject me, which I'm sure would kill me, he could be nice about it and let me down gently, or he could reciprocate my feelings. I'm putting my heart on a silver platter he can take it and cherish it or he can stomp all over it.   
  
Some would ask why I'm taking this chance? Because there is the possibility that Yamato could reject me, but I've always seen the cup as being half full, so I would point out to any skeptic that, yes he could reject me, but by the end of the day he could also be my Yama.  
  
In the end, it all boils down to one thing: If I were to die tomorrow, then would I regret not telling Yamato my feelings? Of course, there is not a doubt in my mind that I would regret it. I mean we only live once, what gives me the right to keep putting this off? We're not going to live forever, and we're only young once.  
  
Its actually sounds quite simple, when I put it that way, but that is not how I came to the conclusion to tell Yamato that I love him. I know Yamato, at very least, likes me. How do I know? Ummm, well, I think he's been trying to tell me himself, but every time he has, I've magically found a way to escape it the conversation before it came to that.   
  
Why? Because I wasn't sure that I loved him until about ten minutes ago. Don't get me wrong, I was strongly attracted to him, but in love with him, I wasn't quite sure of that.   
  
Love is a really strong word. Yes, I realize the consequences of the word. It's not as if I just throw it around. And I'm well aware of the statistics that say most high school sweet hearts don't stay together. It's not like I'm stupid or something.   
  
But you know what? We're not normal high school kids. Hell, I haven't been 'normal' since the Digital World. I guess the argument could be made that I was never 'normal' because I like boys not girls. But that wouldn't be nice because I'm a human being to, I deserve the same kind of respect anyone else does.   
  
Right now, though, all I know is that it is 3:21AM, and I can't sleep because I'm so incredibly hyper. I want to tell Yamato how I feel, NOW, not in the morning. The morning is years from now. A million things could happen. The saddest one being is that this is all a dream, and that I really don't love him. I think, that I would cry because in this moment, Yamato is my world. The very thought of him warms my heart and makes me want to smile, without that I would be nothing.   
  
I've probably been skipping over a lot of things. Like, how I came to realize that I loved him, or what the hell I'm doing up at 3AM smiling like a maniac. It's a combination answer.   
  
Before I went to bed last night, I was talking to Koushiro on phone trying to bribe him into doing my homework, and he mentioned something about Yamato and I looking really good together. Immediately, my mind went off in a million directions, not many of them being pure due to that nasty little problem called: teenage hormones. Even though I didn't know I loved Yamato at that point, I still found him drop-dead gorgeous. So then, after that I went to bed with naughty thoughts of Yamato in my head.   
  
The dream, you'd think I remember, was vague. I remember seeing the Angels of Hope and Light. They we're taking Yamato away. Away, from me. We were meant to be, that's when it came to me. Because I couldn't tell Yamato or let him tell me, I had broken destiny, and I was paying the ultimate price. Yamato. I was on my knees crying because I loved Yamato and he was gone.   
  
Now, as lame as that sounds to anyone, it was one of the greatest single moments of my life because I was finally able to admit that I loved him. Thus, when I woke up, and realized it was a dream, I smiled. It was like an epiphany.  
  
My first instinct was to call Yamato and tell him, but I don't think he would appreciate at 3AM wakeup call. I should probably try to go back to sleep, so I don't fall asleep in school tomorrow. I don't think my teacher would appreciate that too much.   
  
Although I know, I won't be able to fall asleep it's worth a shot. I can dream that Yamato is mine because today I'm going to tell him that I love him or maybe I should just tell him that I like him as more than a friend. Who knows what I'll tell him? I really like to be spontaneous.   
  
Just wish me luck.   
  
The End.   
  
Ok, that was short, but it allowed me to put off writing my Philosophy paper. I hope you liked it.   
  
  



End file.
